


until time ends (saga saga)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Facial, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KAT-TUN and NEWS collaborate off stage too.





	until time ends (saga saga)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink-bingo (voyeurism).

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Koyama said.

“We’re all friends here,” Tegoshi said.

“Kame’s breakfasts are really good,” Massu said.

Shige sighs as he finds himself surrounded by seven people he’s known for a large majority of his life, who are casually discussing the evening ahead like they were just planning on sitting around and ordering in. It’s a credit to how long he’s been in the business of fabricating physical interaction that he doesn’t even flinch when Ueda brings up something called “RACK” and Taguchi’s face lights up.

“Stop that, both of you,” Kame hisses firmly, with the air of someone who is used to keeping his older members in check. “This is NEWS, remember?”

“Hey,” Koyama says. “I can be kinky.”

Massu’s eyes widen as he glances over to his best friend. Next to Ueda, Nakamaru shrugs and his face plainly states _this is my life_.

“Maybe next time,” Ueda says gently. Taguchi looks disappointed. “For now, we can just pair off and see what happens?”

Nakamaru lunges across the room to attach himself to Massu so fast that Shige half-expects them to start going at it right there, except that they both look incredibly awkward, eyes darting to the side despite clinging to each other. It makes Shige feel a lot better about the situation, clearing his throat and only cowering a little under five attentive stares (Taguchi and Koyama are eyeing each other contemplatively).

“Um.” Shige swallows. “Is it okay if I just watch?”

Koyama seems to remember that Shige is there and sends him a worried glance.

“Of course,” Ueda answers. There’s something about his calm demeanor that relaxes Shige considerably, though in the back of his mind he knows it’s because Ueda has more experience with this type of thing than his entire group combined. “I’ll float between the groups and nobody pressures Kato to join.”

The only one who looks sad about this arrangement is Tegoshi, but then Kame’s tugging him onto an elaborate armchair that matches the one into which Shige is settled. Tegoshi easily shifts his focus to straddling his old costar’s lap and pressing their mouths together. Their kiss seems to break down a wall of hesitance between the other two pairings, Nakamaru pressing his nose into Massu’s cheek while Koyama approaches Taguchi in a predatory crawl like a tiger in the wild.

They’re all positioned so close together that Shige doesn’t have to turn his head to look between them, belatedly wondering if it was on purpose for his benefit. Ueda hasn’t moved from his seat on the couch, though he pointedly shoves Taguchi to the floor to meet Koyama halfway. With Nakamaru and Massu curled up together on Kame’s loveseat, this gives Ueda the entire couch to himself, which he takes advantage of by stretching out and it’s just as appealing as any of the others.

Shige doesn’t know who to focus on, so he focuses on everyone at once and instantly regrets it when the back of his neck breaks out into a cold sweat. Kame and Tegoshi are kissing heatedly, hands already slipping under each other’s clothes as Tegoshi slowly rocks his hips, his noises muffled by Kame’s mouth. Nakamaru and Massu are nowhere close to that, still teasing each other with light kisses and touches, both of them flushed pink.

On the floor, one would think Koyama and Taguchi are about to go to war, still sizing each other up like they’re planning their methods of attack. Shige imagines it’s some kind of battle for dominance, surprised and a little proud that Koyama has it in him to even compete with the likes of Taguchi. Shige enjoys seeing his best friend like this, so determined and _in control_ , yet he knows better than anyone that the minute Taguchi strikes Koyama will revert back to a passive kitten.

A glance to the couch shows Ueda interested in the outcome of this development as well, though he’s much less abashed about his reaction. One hand reaches down to squeeze himself through his pants and Shige squirms, his own body screaming for _something_ , anything, but he can’t bring him to do it with all of these people here, not yet.

“Taguchi,” Ueda says, his soft voice penetrating the silence that has lain heavy in the room since his last words. “Be nice.”

Taguchi makes a sound that’s a cross between a grunt of understanding and a growl, igniting something in Koyama’s eyes that Shige has definitely never seen before. They’ve even earned Massu’s attention, hooded eyes locked on the two while Nakamaru’s face disappears into his neck, while Shige doubts Kame and Tegoshi are aware anyone else is around anymore.

It turns out that Ueda’s warning was necessary when Taguchi finally pounces, pinning down Koyama who proves Shige right by being more than willing to accept the weight on top of him. For a second it appears like Taguchi is about to tear Koyama apart with his own teeth—perhaps it’s the flash of crazy in his eyes upon his claim—but all he does is press their mouths firmly together while restraining both of Koyama’s hands with his own.

A faint moan calls Shige’s attention over to the least progressed of the lot, because while Tegoshi’s noises of pleasure are commonplace, Massu’s are rare. Shige’s body throbs again at the unfamiliar sound, taking in how Massu’s head lolls back under Nakamaru’s ministrations that are still directed on his neck. His shirt is pushed up enough for Shige to see Nakamaru’s long fingers skate across those defined abs, both of Massu’s hands still fisting Nakamaru’s own shirt like he doesn’t quite know what to do with them.

“Slow down,” Ueda says, pulling Shige away from the mesmerizing pair and luring him to where Ueda had actually stood up to hover over the armchair containing their youngest members. “This isn’t a race, Tegoshi. Don’t make me restrain you.”

Tegoshi whines while Kame lets out a low groan that is full of nothing but approval for Ueda to go through with his threat. Shige tries not to laugh, imagining what would undoubtedly be a pissed-off Tegoshi tied up under both Kame and Ueda’s scrutiny and endless teasing. Ueda’s smart enough to not go through with it, but his words serve their purpose and have Tegoshi halving the speed of his hand down Kame’s pants.

Naturally Tegoshi’s eyes find Shige’s, never one to leave him alone even when directly ordered to, and Shige expects the request before he hears it.

“What does Shige want to watch me do?”

Shige’s heart beats in his ears in anticipation for more eyes on him, but the only one acknowledging him is Tegoshi. Ueda is purposely not, Kame’s eyes are closed, and the other four are probably too preoccupied to make sense of anything else. It’s so considerate that Shige decides to go for it, relaxing his tense muscles as he considers Tegoshi’s position in Kame’s lap and his stupid shiny lips.

“Suck him off,” Shige says evenly, his voice a little groggy from nonuse, and he can almost see Tegoshi’s eyes glaze over at the demand, not even trying to curb his excitement as he drops to his knees before the armchair and settles between Kame’s legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kame groans, the low timbres of his voice going right between Shige’s own legs and Kame spreads his willingly, lifting his hips when Tegoshi tugs at his open pants. Kame’s cock shines with wetness and Tegoshi licks his lips like it’s a particularly inviting treat, perhaps a reward for being good and listening to Ueda.

Shige would point out this effective behavioral conditioning to Koyama if their eldest member wasn’t being devoured on the floor, Taguchi’s long limbs entangled with his own with his hands still bound behind his own head, now collected in one of Taguchi’s. Clearly this is not Taguchi’s first one-handed rodeo, because he’s already got Koyama’s shirt pushed up and pants shoved down, grinding down against Koyama’s bucking hips. Shige can’t see Taguchi’s free hand, but has a pretty good idea where it is when Koyama makes a strained noise that has Shige’s pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

Vulgar slurping joins the sea of audible breaths and moans as Tegoshi swallows down Kame’s length effortlessly, eyes locked on Kame’s face like he’s willing Kame to look at him by sheer will. Surprisingly Kame’s eyes flutter open, his hand lowering to twist fingers in Tegoshi’s pink hair as he regards the youngest so fondly that Shige almost feels like he’s intruding on an intimate moment. But then he remembers that this is Kame and Tegoshi, who are the biggest exhibitionists he knows, and this is entirely for him.

A gasp from the side shows that Shige’s not the only one enjoying the way Tegoshi’s mouth works Kame like a pro. Massu squirms even more under Nakamaru’s excruciatingly slow teasing at the sight and Shige actually thinks Massu might be approaching his breaking point, where he’ll shock the hell out of Nakamaru by taking control. Ueda seems to sense something as well, striding a little awkwardly over to the loveseat and leaning down to whisper something into Nakamaru’s ear.

Whatever it is has Nakamaru nodding slowly, though he makes a point to actually press his lips to Massu’s before the latter is guided away from him. It takes much more effort to pull Tegoshi off of Kame, but once he sees Massu’s face he just grins and trades places easily. Ueda takes the vacant seat next to Nakamaru and it’s his lap that Tegoshi invades next, accepting Tegoshi into his mouth and closing his eyes to the rest of the group for the first time.

“Hi,” Kame says to the weight that had just been flung into his chair, adjusting easily to the larger man.

“Hi,” Massu replies breathlessly, running on tension and appearing helpless as to what to do with it all.

Kame runs a lone finger just underneath Massu’s jaw, eliciting a sharp shiver until he reaches the back of Massu’s neck and Massu’s on him, kissing him fiercely while his hands seem to touch Kame everywhere at once. Kame gives it back just as much, the pair of them quickly escalating to the level of Koyama and Taguchi. Massu no longer has any remorse about ripping off his clothes, nor Kame’s, his moans loud and shameless as Kame touches him directly, encasing his cock with curled fingers into which Massu snaps his hips rather roughly.

Nakamaru notices this abrupt change and starts to frown, but then Ueda’s urging Tegoshi down between his own legs and Nakamaru’s focus switches immediately. Somehow watching Ueda receive pleasure like this is on a different level than the others—Ueda is the leader here, the director, the one who supervises the group and makes adjustments as necessary. Those watchful eyes close under the demand of Tegoshi’s mouth, which sucks him in and out just as easily as he had Kame. Shige’s arousal flares with each rock of Ueda’s hips and he already knows he’s not going to be able to hold out much longer, making fists at his sides to alleviate some of the pressure.

He notices Nakamaru lingering to the side, looking defeated until Ueda grabs him by the collar and blindly presses their mouths together. It startles Nakamaru for as long as it takes his body to register that he’s actually kissing someone, lifting both of his hands to Ueda’s face in a gesture that’s both intimate and familiar. One of Ueda’s hands twist in Tegoshi’s hair much like Kame’s had, but the other one wraps around Nakamaru and pulls him close, making it clear without words that the oldest is not being left out of anything.

It’s not as long of a kiss as Shige expects, two pairs of plump lips breaking apart as Ueda’s fingers gently brush Nakamaru’s hair out of his face like an exclusive lover. If it wasn’t for the fact that someone else was sucking Ueda off, Shige would think Ueda is about to speak words of special affection just for Nakamaru to hear. He whispers again, but this time Shige can hear it.

“Go to Taguchi.”

A pleased noise sounds from the floor, vibrating like a purr, and Taguchi lets go of Koyama’s hands to reach out toward the loveseat without coming up for air. Nakamaru passes through Shige’s gaze as he redirects his attention to the floor, that brief second of eye contact leading Shige to think he’s completely misjudged this one. Sure enough, the first thing Nakamaru does upon slinking to the floor is pull Koyama’s shirt the rest of the way over his head and take both of Koyama’s hands in his, firmly reinstating the restraint that has Koyama rocking back against Taguchi’s fingers that Shige now sees clearly pushing in and out of his leader.

“Kei,” Nakamaru says, speaking for the first time since they’ve gathered here, only a little tremble in his voice as he smiles down at his old Shokura cohost. “May I bind your wrists with my belt?”

A whistle sounds from Kame somewhere beneath Massu’s assault while Ueda smirks proudly and Taguchi just stares down at Koyama, waiting for a response. Koyama’s full-body shiver could be consent enough, but Koyama nods firmly and Nakamaru whips his belt off in one solid swipe. Another wave of sweat chills over Shige’s skin at the sight of Koyama being bound like this—he’d had no idea he wanted to see it until right now, and he’s pretty sure Koyama feels similarly.

Sure enough, Taguchi leans down to press inaudible words into Koyama’s ear and Koyama nods so encouragingly that he almost bangs his head against Taguchi’s. Taguchi looks up, exchanges a look with Nakamaru, and leans back on his heels to roll on a condom. Koyama’s long legs lift to wrap around Taguchi’s lean torso, his own body arching as Taguchi falls forward and pushes inside him. Koyama moans beautifully as they unite, looking up to Nakamaru with pleading eyes, and like rehearsed choreography Taguchi pushes himself up for Nakamaru to bend down.

Nakamaru’s kiss is more tentative this time, but Koyama’s not having it and licks his way into Nakamaru’s mouth, managing to take charge despite being bound and fucked. If Nakamaru is at all surprised by this turn of events, he doesn’t let on, just follows Koyama’s lead and moans into their kiss as Taguchi reaches down to grope him through his pants that were now threatening to fall down his hips without his belt.

Shige has a good idea what’s about to happen here, but Koyama seems to expect it as Nakamaru pulls back and kneels right next to his face. Ueda’s the one who groans when Taguchi pulls out Nakamaru’s cock and feeds it to Koyama, thrusting into him harder to give him momentum to suck it in and out. Koyama does so eagerly, his cheeks puffing from his efforts, and Shige can’t take it anymore, biting down his own noises as he squeezes the prominent bulge in his pants.

Ueda doesn’t hold anything back, earning more attention than Shige as his grip on Tegoshi’s hair tightens so much that his knuckles pale. Tegoshi moves faster and faster until Ueda halts him, shivering at the whine around his cock as his head lolls toward Shige without making eye contact.

“Kato,” he says quietly. “You tell me when.”

None of the others appear to hear this; even Tegoshi just looks displeased at being stopped, at least until Ueda guides him up and down at a much slower pace. Shige thinks he might have imagined the words for a second, but then Ueda’s eyes meet his for long enough to make it clear that yes, he’d said them, and yes, he’d meant that his release is entirely under Shige’s control.

His bewilderment is pierced by Massu, who makes such an obscene noise that there’s no doubt in Shige’s mind that it was from anything other than orgasm, his half-dressed form shuddering as Kame’s hand flies up and down his cock. The mess ends up on Kame’s shirt, at which Kame wrinkles his nose as Massu sighs and buries his face in Kame’s neck, pink-faced and sated.

Kame gently pushes him down to Nakamaru, who accepts the deadweight draped across his shoulders, and tears the shirt over his head like it had personally insulted him. He eyes Shige for a second but says nothing, turning his attention to the action on the floor as he lazily strokes himself.

“You should turn him over,” Kame says. “It’ll be more effective and easier on his neck.”

Taguchi lets out a short laugh, but Nakamaru frowns and reaches down to straighten Koyama’s head, letting his cock fall from Koyama’s wet lips. “Does your neck hurt?”

“A little,” Koyama admits, breaths laced with grunts from Taguchi’s thrusts.

“Taguchi, stop,” Nakamaru orders, and together the two of them relocate Koyama onto his forearms and knees. “When something hurts, you need to tell us.”

“Sorry,” Koyama says, but Nakamaru just shakes his head and presses a long forgiving kiss to his lips.

Massu moves along with Nakamaru, attached to his back that arches as his cock returns to Koyama’s mouth. This position appears to not only be more comfortable for Koyama, but more enjoyable as his body actively pushes back and forth between Taguchi and Nakamaru. His cock sticks out beneath him, long and hard and leaking, making Shige loosen his belt and shove his hand down past his waistband.

He can’t hold back his relief as he finally touches himself, not a care in the world as to who’s watching or what they think of him. Only Tegoshi is looking at him anyway, and probably because Ueda’s eyes are locked on the spitroast behind him. Shige feels a twinge of pity for Tegoshi for being the only one unable to see Koyama like this, but he’s not quite ready for Ueda to finish yet. There’s barely a beaded line of sweat on Ueda’s forehead.

Nakamaru moans and Massu comes back to life, latching his mouth onto Nakamaru’s neck that tilts slightly to give him more room. Sweat flies from Taguchi’s hair as he moves faster, seeming to be chasing his own release as he covers Koyama’s back with his chest and wraps his arms around Koyama’s waist. Taguchi in the heat of the moment is surprisingly intimate, lips pressing to Koyama’s spine as he reaches down to take Koyama in hand, eliciting a strangled noise from Koyama that’s muffled by Nakamaru’s cock.

Ueda’s a mess now, his hands shaking as he keeps Tegoshi from moving too fast. Shige commends his efforts at holding out, especially now that Shige’s feeling that tension himself, making him more sympathetic than before.

“Ueda,” he breathes out, and Ueda whines in response. “Now.”

Tegoshi acts immediately, doubling his efforts before Ueda even lets go of him, and it’s all Ueda can do to hold onto the seat cushion as Tegoshi sucks him right over the edge. Shige watches Ueda’s entire body jerk, his eyes rolling back into his head until he falls still and pushes Tegoshi away. Tegoshi looks pissed at being dismissed so abruptly, but then Ueda points over to Kame and Tegoshi is right back where he’d started, straddling Kame’s lap and producing the lube he’d grabbed on the way.

This time Shige has a front-row seat for this part, watching Kame’s fingers disappear between Tegoshi’s thighs one by one, making Tegoshi bounce impatiently because he’s far beyond done waiting. Kame seems to be at the same level, their kissing an afterthought as Kame stretches Tegoshi with no other goal in mind except penetration. They’re a good pair that way, Shige thinks.

Tegoshi’s bouncing transfers to Kame’s cock without breaking his stride, both of them gasping and moaning as they try to catch up. Shige has a feeling he’s going to be hearing about this from Tegoshi for a while, since it was technically his fault he had to wait so long, but Shige can’t find it within himself to care at the moment, his gaze now split between the double coitus before him, both sets of which are quickly reaching their peaks.

“Do you want Yuichi to come on Koyama’s face?” asks a low voice behind him, surprising Shige so much that he almost comes. “Relax, I’m not going to touch you. Just answer the question.”

Shige hadn’t noticed Ueda move from the loveseat, nor make his way behind Shige’s armchair. He feels the weight of Ueda’s hands on the back of the chair but trusts the older man will stick to his word, instead focusing on where Koyama is merely keeping his mouth open to accept Nakamaru’s cock in and out using the force of Taguchi’s thrusts.

“Yes,” Shige answers. “If he wants it.”

“He wants anything you want,” Ueda says cryptically, but Shige doesn’t pay the tone much mind as he imagines Nakamaru pulling back to decorate Koyama’s tanned face with white. “Tell him.”

“You tell him,” Shige snaps, his frustration growing the longer he makes this last. “This is your show here.”

“Is it?” Ueda asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before his next words are breathed on Shige’s neck: “As you wish.”

Shige can’t stop his shiver from the closeness, but there is no further comment from Ueda and Shige’s nerves calm down as much as they can with as worked up as he is. He watches Ueda walk over to the mass of bodies on the floor, moving much easier than before, but it’s not Nakamaru he speaks to.

It’s Massu, who just nods sleepily like Ueda had just passed along an innocent message instead of what he likely instructed Massu to do. Shige’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline when Massu doesn’t say anything to Nakamaru, just straightens up behind him and reaches down to wrap his hand around Nakamaru’s cock…and aim.

Koyama figures out what’s about to happen the minute his mouth is empty, keeping his eyes closed and lifting his face to receive the streams on his flawless skin. Nakamaru looks moderately traumatized at first, but then his eyes darken at the way his come drips from Koyama’s cheeks. It’s a pretty nice sight, Shige has to admit, and Koyama definitely seems into it, trying and failing to reach the mess with his tongue as Taguchi continues to pound into him.

“I can’t—” Kame chokes out, his nails digging into Tegoshi’s hips as the latter bounces so fast he’s almost a blur, but Tegoshi just nods and grabs Kame’s hand to join his on his own cock. Kame jerks him off so fast that Tegoshi’s breath gets caught in his throat, spilling over Kame’s hand just before Kame cries out and shudders, the pair of them rushing to catch their breaths before trying to move.

Massu comes back to life and scoots over to them, where he offers washcloths in exchange for his clothes while Nakamaru falls back into Ueda’s embrace, content to watch the finale of Taguchi and Koyama like it were a particularly intriguing television show. Shige’s still teasing himself, his entire body hot under all of his clothes. They’re the only ones left, and right now there’s nothing he’s looking forward to more than bringing himself to release at the same time as Koyama.

Taguchi’s on his last leg, thrusting erratically with barely enough coordination to stroke Koyama simultaneously. Koyama’s forehead presses into the leather of Nakamaru’s belt that still binds his wrists, struggling to continue holding himself up with his forearms. Neither one of them are going to last that much longer and Shige’s ready for it, has his body at the brink of orgasm that just takes him even higher the longer he holds out.

“Jesus, Taguchi, come already,” Kame mutters. “We know you can go forever, you don’t have to flaunt it.”

“You don’t have to call me Jesus, Kame,” Taguchi replies, offering a grin before burying his face in Koyama’s hair.

Shige knows Koyama’s going to come before he does, making it until the first drop shoots toward Kame’s carpet before giving in, his own low groan vibrating his body as he achieves beautiful, beautiful release. Taguchi growls and it crawls up Shige’s spine, adding to the pleasure that spreads throughout all of his nerves.

“That better not stain my carpet,” Kame’s grumbling as Shige comes back to reality.

“I know something you can use to get it out,” Massu offers brightly. Shige opens his eyes to find Kame looking considerably less cross.

Tegoshi frowns at the bad mood of his pillow and slumps down to the floor to curl up with Massu while Taguchi gets to work unfastening Nakamaru’s belt from Koyama’s wrists and gently rubbing the life back into them. Koyama smiles at him with fond eyes and Shige wonders if this is the start of something more for them, decides he could be okay with that as long as Taguchi treats his best friend with the same care and devotion as he is now.

Cleaning up takes forever due to the lack of effort, but Massu manages to get everyone put back together and Kame looks grateful for it. Shige’s not the only one still catching his breath, but Tegoshi is half asleep and Koyama’s having a hard time moving. It should feel awkward, but it doesn’t, the eight of them in various stages of recuperation without any tension between them.

“So what’s for breakfast?” Massu asks Kame.

“Last one to come makes breakfast,” Kame declares, and Taguchi feigns a groan.

“I’ll help you,” Shige offers.

“Shige?” Tegoshi murmurs. “Shige’s still here?”

Three people reach over to smack him lightly on the head.

“ _Ow_ ,” Tegoshi whines. “Don’t hit the baby.”

“Where else would he be?” Koyama teases, turning his smile to Shige, and Shige sees how happy he is that Shige had a good time with them after all.

Tegoshi whines like it’s someone else pushing him away from Massu, making it as far as Koyama before flopping back to the floor. “Shige come here.”

Rolling his eyes, Shige moves for the first time since he’d initially sat down, stretching out his stiff muscles as he resigns himself to lying on Kame’s shag carpet with his clingy group mates. Koyama flings an arm around him and Tegoshi burrows up to his front, both heartbeats calm and steady. Fingers sift through his damp hair and he looks up to see Massu smiling down at him, surrounding him full circle.

“Why aren’t we close like that?” Taguchi asks, directing his frown to Nakamaru and Ueda. “You two cuddle all the time.”

“I like Yuichi more than you,” Ueda says straightforwardly.

“It’s true,” Nakamaru adds, snuggling closer into Ueda’s embrace. “Sorry.”

Taguchi turns hopeful eyes to Kame, who makes a face at the pile of NEWS members on his floor.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he announces.

“Junno can join us,” Koyama offers, stretching his arm back invitingly, and Shige becomes even more squished when Taguchi happily accepts the offer.

Shige meets Ueda’s eyes and wonders how he can convey his thanks without attracting unwanted questions, but something in the way Ueda smiles back says he gets it.


End file.
